


papyrus and mettaton neo do the do

by nyctophobia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyctophobia/pseuds/nyctophobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton is insecure about his "unphotogenic" NEO form. Papyrus attempts to change his opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	papyrus and mettaton neo do the do

Mettaton EX swooned dramatically, sticking a high-heeled leg out in one of his signature poses. “Oh, Papyrus! Tell me again how much you adore my amazing legs!”

Papyrus grinned. Wowee! Even after months of dating, it was still hard to believe that his electronic idol was actually here, lounging beside him on his racecar bed. “They’re absolutely gorgeous, Mettaton! And it’s not just your legs that I adore, you’re beautiful even when you don’t have them! The Great Papyrus loves you in all of your forms!”

Something about that statement made Mettaton pause in his dramatics, and the robot for once turned his sights to the ground instead of up at the stars. Papyrus immediately became worried. “Is something wrong, Mettaton? Did I do something to offend you?”

Mettaton immediately shook his head. “No, of course not, Papy. It’s just that you’re so sweet to me, darling, and I feel guilty keeping secrets from you.”

Thoughts circled through Papyrus' mind. What could Mettaton be keeping from him? Did he actually not enjoy Papyrus’ spaghetti? Had... had he found someone else, that loved him more than Papyrus did? No, no. Impossible. “What is it, Mettaton? You know you can tell me anything! I- The Great Papyrus would never judge you!”

Mettaton's speaker made a sound like someone clearing their throat. “As I’m sure you know, Alphys originally designed me as a human eradication robot in order to draw the attention of Asgore. Although the project was abandoned, there still remains certain... remnants within me of my original purpose. Unphotogenic parts that I have tried my best to keep hidden.”

Mettaton had been staring at his lap throughout his speech, but when he looked up his eyes were filled with determination. “But I’m sick of always having to show only my good side for the cameras. I want you to see everything that I am, Papyrus.” The robot’s silicone lips curled into a small smile, and he maneuvered so that he was sitting in his skeletal boyfriend’s lap. “Would you like a front row seat to the incredibly exclusive debut of Mettaton NEO, darling?”

Papyrus nodded eagerly, an orange blush painting his cheekbones as his hands settled on Mettaton’s waist to steady the robot. “O-of course, Mettaton! The Great Papyrus cannot wait to see more of your magnificence!”

Mettaton gave a shaky, electronic laugh. “How is it possible for anyone to be as sweet as you, sugarskull?” Mettaton took one of Papyrus’ bony hands in his own gloved one, guiding the skeleton to a small switch hidden at the base of his skull, under his hair. “There you are, darling. Just flip that, and-”

Papyrus quickly withdrew his hand as Mettaton began to shake in his lap and the robot’s inner workings whirred alarmingly, emitting smoke from his vents. Had he accidentally damaged Mettaton? Soon the cloud of smoke became so thick that it obstructed Papyrus’ vision, and the skeleton felt his metal boyfriend’s considerable bodyweight disappear from his lap. The smoke cleared eventually, and Papyrus’ orbits widened at the metamorphosed machine in front of him.

Mettaton’s eyes had somehow gotten even more bishounen. Or, eye, he should say, since this form made obvious that only one half of the robot’s face was finished. Mettaton NEO’s right eye was nothing more than a pink crosshair shining from deep within the wiring of his skull. Mettaton’s teeth also looked sharper, and his shoulder guards had grown considerably to support a pair of “wings” made of light. Mettaton’s right hand had also been replaced by an intimidating looking blaster. Indeed, “intimidating” seemed to be the overarching them of NEO’s design. Looking down, Papyrus realized that despite the NEO form's larger size compared to EX, there was no longer any weight on his lap because Mettaton no longer had a crotch. The celebrity's beloved legs were attached to his torso only by a magnetic field.

But perhaps the most striking change was the shy, unsure expression on the normally confident robot’s face.

“Mettaton, you look amazing!” Papyrus exclaimed, overwhelmed that his sexy robot boyfriend had somehow gotten even sexier and robot... er.

Mettaton ashamedly used his blaster to shield the unfinished half of his face from view. “You don’t have a sugarcoat it, darling. I know you probably feel deceived to discover that my true form is this hideous... _thing_ ,” Mettaton said, sneering the last word. The robotic distortion in his voice was more prominent in this form.

“That’s not true at all, Mettaton!” Papyrus insisted, sitting up and encouraging Mettaton to turn over and lie on his back. “T-the Great Papyrus will show you how much he loves your true form!” Papyrus said, sounding nervous but determined.

“Darling, really, it's fine. I used to be a ghost, I'm used to people being horrified by my appearance-” Mettaton’s voice broke off into a robotic purr as Papyrus threw bony arms around him in a hug and nuzzled his neck. Even though the celebrity was still feeling insecure, his boyfriend's tenderness warmed his circuits pleasurably. Mettaton jerked violently, however, when he felt teeth nip his neck, a skeleton’s version of a kiss. As a machine designed for hunting humans, all of his senses were in overdrive and he was exquisitely sensitive. He grasped Papyrus’ clavicles and gingerly pushed him back so they could see each other face-to-face. “You'll have to be extra gentle with me right now, sweetheart. This body is unfinished and highly unstable.”

Mettaton smiled fondly at Papyrus’ fervent nod and sincere, stuttered apologies. After days spent dealing with the shallow and manipulative characters often found in show business, it was always incredibly refreshing to spend time with someone as genuine as Papyrus was. He wondered if it would be possible to give his heart to the skeleton for safe keeping, to have his soul blissfully nestled behind his beloved’s ribs while he faced the stresses of his hectic lifestyle. Upside-down heart glowing brightly with affection, Mettaton placed a hand on Papyrus’ cervical vertebrae and pulled him down to be smothered with kisses that left black lipstick marks all over his skull, while encouraging the sweet skeleton to kneel in the magnetic field where Mettaton EX’s lower abdomen would have been. Powerful, black-heeled legs hooked themselves behind Papyrus’ spine, securing him there. Then, the fearsome, killer robot laid back on the bed with his arms up by his head, leaving himself completely vulnerable to a blushing skeleton’s touches. “It’s alright, darling. I trust you utterly. Have me any way you like.”

Papyrus leaned forward to press his teeth against Mettaton’s soft, silicone lips. After managing to pull away from the smitten bot, he moved his hands to Mettaton’s hair and reverently ran his phalanges through the synthetic locks. “Your hair looks so chic like this, Mettaton! You should wear it this way more often!”

Mettaton laughed humorlessly. “You’re joking, Paps,” he said, gesturing to the exposed mess of dark wires on the right side of his face.

“No, really! Your usual style is absolutely beautiful, but this makes you look like a supercool, renegade, killer robot!”

Mettaton was quiet for a moment, considering. “Do you mean it, darling?”

“Absolutely! And your armor is so sleek and awesome, almost like Undyne’s!” Papyrus said, tracing the upright heart on Mettaton’s chest. Mettaton gasped, but Papyrus was so intent on his task that he didn’t notice the effect his stroking touches were having on his oversensitive boyfriend.

“Sweetheart-”

Papyrus traced Mettaton's shoulder guards. “And your wings are thoroughly breathtaking!”

“Sugarskull-”

“Plus, I’ll bet you have some amazing attacks with this blaster-”

“Papyrus.”

Papyrus finally paused in his caressing admiration to look down at the machine under him. The overstimulated robot was trembling and moaning softly at the skeleton’s slightest touch, and his heart was drooling viscous, pink goo that threatened to overflow it’s container. Mettaton’s eye display had changed to the shape of a neon, pink heart, and he looked up at his boyfriend pleadingly. “Papyrus, please.”

“O-oh, right!” Papyrus popped open Mettaton’s heart container, allowing the goo to ooze down onto the bedspread as the his boyfriend sighed in relief. Gently, ever so gently, the skeleton reached down and picked up the glowing heart, cradling it in his bony hands. He ran his thumbs over it carefully, watching Mettaton bite his lip and try to keep from thrashing around on the bed. Papyrus felt so lucky. Here was the most beautiful and talented monster on the planet, letting Papyrus take him apart and hold his delicate soul! Papyrus’ eye socket glowed as he focused his magic, forming a long, glowing orange tongue dripping with ectoplasmic saliva. He wrapped it around the heart, lapping up the sweet-tasting goo it was secreting more and more of.

Mettaton moaned and cried out, voice glitching as his circuits struggled to process the pleasure he was feeling. “Papyrus-us-us~! D-don’t! I’m so c-loSE already, and I-I-I want you to have y-YOur fun as well... ”

Papyrus obediently pulled back, placing Mettaton’s heart back into its container as his glowing tongue cleaned the remains of Mettaton’s goo from his face. “Mettaton, would you like to-”

“YES, dear!”

Pink drool dripped from Mettaton’s mouth as Papyrus formed a rather large cock in front of his pelvis, glowing orange like his tongue. He wished he was in his EX form so that he could take the whole thing inside of himself, feel the head rub at his entrance and then stretch him in the most delicious way with deep, purposeful thrusts straight to his core, but he would make do. He sat up slightly and pulled Papyrus even closer against him with his legs, which were still wrapped around the skeleton. Using his slim, white-gloved hand he guided Papyrus’ cock until it was nestled in the crevice on the bottom of his upside-down heart. “Perfect fit.”

Both monsters moaned as Papyrus began to thrust, the two magical organs rubbing against each other delightfully. They wrapped their arms around each other, exchanging sloppy kisses between whispered endearments and promises of undying love and devotion.

“Oh yes, oh-OH yes, d-d-darling, pLEase, I c-an’t...!” Mettaton gasped out before he released an autotuned scream, the scent of strawberries filling the room as his heart gushed a copious amount of pink goo. The robot moaned softly as Papyrus continued to thrust against his oversensitive soul. With a shaky hand, Mettaton rubbed over and between Papyrus’ delicate ribs and soon enough the skeleton reached his peak as well, pulling Mettaton impossibly closer and filling the robot’s heart container with ectoplasm.

The exhausted monsters leaned against each other for a few minutes, occasionally nuzzling their noses together lovingly. Scraping together some composure, Mettaton snapped his heart container shut, keeping Papyrus’ cum inside of himself. The kinky robot shivered and licked his lips obscenely as he felt the cum seep around and mix with his own lubricant, making even more of a mess of his soul. “Mmm~”

“Mettaton?”

The celebrity looked up curiously. “Yes, sugarskull?”

“Are you more comfortable with your true form, now?”

Mettaton rested his chin on Papyrus’ clavicle. “Hmm... I suppose I am. This body may not be my preferred style of beauty, but after what you said about it making me look ‘renegade’ and such, I think it might make a good feature on ‘Attack of the Killer Robot,’” he said, winking.

Papyrus puffed out his ribs proudly. “The Great Papyrus is pleased to have further enlightened Mettaton about how extraordinary he is!”

Mettaton laughed and kissed Papyrus on the forehead, although his black lipstick was long since gone. “Thank you, dearest. I'm more in love with you than I could even begin to explain before I run out of battery shortly. I didn’t think it was possible for a form to be more energy inefficient than EX.”

“Oh, Mettaton, let me help you with that!” Papyrus scrambled to find Mettaton's power cord, plugging it into a port at the base of the robot's spine. They laid down together, and in the soft, white glow of NEO’s wings, a very happy skeleton fell asleep curled up with Dr. Alphys’ greatest creation.

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up being a lot fluffier than i intended, but i think that might just be the nature of papyton.


End file.
